BATMAN:ANARCHY
by RAMAK-82
Summary: La Noche en que Bruce Wayne conoció a su hija. ...


**PERSONAJES:**

Christian Bale ... Bruce Wayne/Batman

Heath Ledger ... The Joker

Aaron Eckhart ... Harvey Dent/Two-Face

Michael Caine ... Alfred Pennyworth

Gary Oldman ... Commissioner James Gordon

Morgan Freeman ... Lucius Fox

Ashley Scott ... Helena Kyle/Huntress

Dina Meyer ... Barbara Gordon/The Oracle/Batgirl

Mia Sara ... Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

Rachel Skarsten ... Dinah Lance

Dylan Walsh ... Dr. Sean McNamara

Julian McMahon ... Dr. Christian Troy

Ben Kingsley ... Prof. Hugo Strange

Milo Ventimiglia ... Terry McGinnis/Batman

Una noche unos ladrones asaltaban un banco cuando uno de ellos decía estar atemorizado de encontrarse con el Hombre Murciélago, ya que por todos lados decían que se trataba de una criatura monstruosa sin misericordia que no dudaría en perseguirlos por el resto de la vida, a lo que uno de ellos le dice al otro que todas esas leyendas de un Hombre Murciélago no eran más que cuentos chinos inventados por el departamento de policía para atemorizar a los delincuentes, ahora había que colocar las bolsas antes que las alarmas silenciosas le dieran aviso al departamento de policía, a lo que desde las sombras una misteriosa mujer les dice a los delincuentes que había viajado desde muy lejos y por lo que veía nada había cambiado, ni siquiera los delincuentes que seguían usando su patético vestuario de chaquetas de cuero y pasa montaña que en nada los protegía de una paliza, a lo que los delincuentes sacan sus armas y le dicen a la misteriosa muchacha que se había arriesgado demasiado al venir sola para detenerlos, así que solo esperaban que le dieran una buena pelea, a lo que Huntress les dice a los delincuentes que eso se los garantizaba, ya que lo había heredado de su padre

Y a la mañana siguiente llega el comisionado James Gordon quien se encuentra con los delincuentes golpeados hasta morir y amarrados delante de la puerta del banco, a lo que el comisionado James Gordon le pregunta al Det. Arnold Flass si acaso Batman lo había hecho, a lo que el Det. Arnold Flass le dice al comisionado James Gordon que no había sido Batman en esta ocasión, sino que otra especie de justiciero clandestino que les estaba robando el trabajo, y como había una orden de persecución y captura en contra de Batman por la muerte de Harvey Dent, pensaba que lo mismo se debería hacer con la mujer que les hizo eso, ya que no iba a seguir tolerando que más payasos de ese tipo siguieran robándole de las manos el trabajo, a lo que el comisionado James Gordon le dice al Det. Arnold Flass que primero iba a hablarlo con el alcalde Anthony García para ver como iba a proceder el departamento de policía antes que siguiera resultando más gente herida

Y en el departamento de policía el comisionado James Gordon le dice a Batman que ahora circulaban rumores de una mujer sin máscara que estaba acabando con la delincuencia, y quería saber si tenía conocimiento de ello, a lo que Batman le dice al comisionado James Gordon que no tenía ninguna información que pudiera ayudarlo, pero no iba permitir que se repitiera lo mismo que pasó con el Joker, ya que aunque esa mujer estuviera ayudando, no iba a permitir que una aficionada se metiera en su territorio, lo único que quería saber antes de irse es como se encontraba Harvey Dent, a lo que el comisionado James Gordon le dice a Batman que Harvey Dent había sido encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad en compañía del Dr. Hugo Strange en donde estaba siendo sometido a tratamiento psiquiátrico para olvidarse de esa personalidad múltiple y psicópata en lo que se había convertido, sobre las quemaduras no había mucho que podría hacerse, pero Bruce Wayne había contratado a unos afamados cirujanos plásticos de Hollywood para que viera que podrían hacer, pero lo peor es que su personalidad múltiple no se había ido por ningún motivo, incluso pensaba que esa personalidad seguiría aumentando con el paso de los años hasta consumir por completo al noble de Harvey Dent, a lo que Batman le dice al comisionado James Gordon que solo esperaba que no se volviera una moda convertirse en un justiciero enmascarado, porque ya tenía suficiente con los imitadores

Y en los callejones una solitaria Helena Kyle se comunicaba con The Oracle a quien le dice que había oído las historias sobre la corrupción de Gotham y sobre la primera aparición del Joker, pero nunca se había imaginado que las cosas estaban peor que en el futuro, a lo que Barbara Gordon le dice a Helena Kyle con una lágrima en los ojos que así eran las cosas cuando ella era solo una niña y sobre el tema de trabajar encubierto, las dos deberían seguir así si es que deseaban evitar la muerte del comisionado, solo debían averiguar quien le había disparado y la historia seguiría su curso, ahora lo único que necesitaba saber es en donde se encontraba Dinah Lance

Y en una discoteca Dinah Lance bailaba en compañía de Sebastián Amar quien le dice que nunca se imaginó que encontraría una mina como ella, es como si leyera su pensamiento, cuando de repente suena el celular de Dinah Lance quien le dice a Sebastián Amar que tenía una llamada urgente, pero esperaba que los dos se siguieran viendo, y mientras Dinah Lance salía de la discoteca justo se encuentra con Huntress quien le pregunta que estaba pensando, involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien de otra época podría todos los planes, además acaso no había pensado que pasaría cuando se enterara de que podía leer la mente, o que tal vez era de otra época, a lo que Dinah Lance le dice a Huntress que si algo había aprendido con todo su entrenamiento, era proteger su identidad, así que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, podía garantizarle que su nuevo novio nunca descubriría su identidad, a lo que The Oracle les dice a Huntress y Dinah Lance que había un robo registrándose en el Gotham Central Bank y por lo que las cámaras registraban la líder era su vieja enemiga Harley Quinn, le recordaba que tuvieran mucho cuidados ya que Harley Quinn no solo era una experta psiquiatra, sino además una gimnasta increíble, eso lo había aprendido mucho después que el Joker secuestró a Tim Drake antes de morir

Y en el Gotham Central Bank la Dr. Harleen Quinzel les dice a sus ladrones que la única manera de liberar al Príncipe Payaso del Crimen era solo siguiendo sus instrucciones, ya que así Gotham tendría libre al único verdadero criminal con clase que esa ciudad se merecía, pero en todo caso siempre llevaba con ella su fiel bazooka para cuando hubieran problemas

Cuando desde las sombras se aparece Huntress en compañía de Dinah Lance quienes le dicen a la Dr. Harleen Quinzel que era una lástima que sus planes se frustraran, porque iban a dale una paliza que la devolvería a la Edad de Piedra, a lo que la Dr. Harleen Quinzel le dice a Huntress que tanto intentando ayudarla a controlar su rabia y seguía siendo la misma molestia que estorbaba en sus planes, por suerte se encontraban en otra época, una época en donde su amado Mr. Jay estaba empezando a convertirse en la figura de extrema importancia para Gotham, pero en el pasado su padre lo había asesinado, y ahora lo haría pagar para evitar su nacimiento, al igual que la muerte del comisionado que en más de una ocasión la encerró

Cuando de repente las luces se empiezan a apagar y los ladrones le dicen a la Dr. Harleen Quinzel que lo más probable es que fuera Batman que se acercaba, y pensaban que tal vez sería mejor escapar con todo el botín que tenían antes que fuera demasiado tarde, a lo que la Dr. Harleen Quinzel saca una pistola de su ropa y asesina de un disparo a uno de los ladrones y les dice al resto que si pensaban escapar no tenían alternativa, iban a tener que combatir con todos los murciélagos que se les aparecieran, o sino los eliminaría uno por uno

Cuando desde el techo cae un enorme murciélago quien le dice a la Dr. Harleen Quinzel que no podía creer que una rubia tan hermosa estuviera a cargo de esta operación, pero la encerraría en una celda donde nunca más volvería a cometer ese tipo de fechorías, a lo que la Dr. Harleen Quinzel saca su bazooka y le dice a Batman que ojalá hubiera pensado eso antes de asesinar a su amado Mr. Jay, pero ojalá un pequeño bazookaso pueda hacerlo entrar en razón

Y mientras la Dr. Harleen Quinzel le disparaba a Batman con su bazooka, las justicieras Huntress y Dinah Lance luchaban contra los ladrones de la Dr. Harleen Quinzel cuando llega todo el departamento de policía de Gotham en compañía del comisionado James Gordon quien dice mediante un altavoz que toda persona que no sea empleado del banco iba a ser arrestado como medida de seguridad, así que les pedía que se entregaran pacíficamente antes que fuera demasiado tarde

A lo que la Dr. Harleen Quinzel guarda su bazooka y se sube al auto y les dice a Batman, Huntress y Dinah Lance que no tenía tiempo para multas de tránsito, pero por mientras les dejaba a los pobres diablos de su pandilla mientras escapaba

A lo que la Dr. Harleen Quinzel presiona el acelerador hasta el fondo y escapa con todo el botín de lo robado

A lo que Batman les dice a Huntress y Dinah Lance que eso no era trabajo para señoritas, así que si sabían lo que les convenía les dejarían esa clase de trabajo a los profesionales, a lo que después entra todo el departamento de policía con sus armas en compañía del comisionado James Gordon a lo que Batman lanza una bomba de humo y desaparece delante de la vista de todos

A lo que Huntress y Dinah Lance hacen lo mismo dejando los pandilleros al departamento de policía

Y en la Baticueva el multimillonario Bruce Wayne analizaba los últimos robos ocurridos en la ciudad cuando se aparece su mayordomo Alfred Pennyword quien le pregunta que como había sido la noche anterior, a lo que Bruce Wayne le dice a Alfred Pennyword que al fin había conocido a la misteriosa justiciera, lo raro es que tampoco ocupaba máscara al igual que su ayudante, pero al menos eso le ahorraba el trabajo de buscarla en la base de datos de la policía, a lo que Alfred Pennyword le dice a Bruce Wayne que entonces iba a preparar las cosas para el almuerzo para que se fueran a almorzar

Y mientras Bruce Wayne realizaba su investigación justo se aparece Dinah Lance en compañía de Huntress quien le dice a Bruce Wayne que había oído que era un testarudo, pero nunca se imaginó que iba a ser una persona tan terca, a lo que Bruce Wayne les dice a Huntress y Dinah Lance que no sabía como se habían infiltrado en su Baticueva y que como el sistema de emergencia no las había detectado, pero esperaba que las dos tuvieran una excelente explicación para entrar a ese lugar

A lo que después Bruce Wayne les dice a Huntress y Dinah Lance que de acuerdo a lo que ellas le habían contado, las dos venían de otra dimensión en donde un Joker más anciano había torturado hasta la locura a un adolescente llamado Tim Drake para después morir de forma misteriosa a manos de Batman, además su líder era una experta hacker de computadoras que conocía la división de Ciencias Aplicadas de Wayne Enterprises mejor que nadie, y de cierta forma las tres habían viajado hasta esa época para evitar que una psicópata obsesionada con el Joker recurriera al Joker para poder lograr sus objetivos, pero lo único que tenían claro es que esa psicópata estaba intentando por todos los medios devolverle su imperio al Joker después que Batman lo encerró en el Asilo Arkham, a lo que Bruce Wayne le dice a Huntress que aunque su historia resultara ser cierta, ninguna de ellas tenía una prueba que demostrara que era cierto lo que habían dicho, además tenía una reunión en el Asilo Arkham en compañía del comisionado James Gordon para preguntarle al Dr. Hugo Strange como se encontraba su amigo Harvey Dent, a lo que Huntress le dice a The Oracle que ya podía dejar de esconderse y mostrarse en persona, cuando de repente las luces de la Baticueva empiezan a parpadear y en la pantalla de la computadora sale un símbolo con una voz que le dice a Bruce Wayne que todo lo que le habían dicho era cierto, y sino ayudaba a sus amigas su peor enemigo iba a convertir a Gotham en un infierno mucho más rápido de lo que se hubiera imaginado, y si necesitaba pruebas para ello se las estaba enviando a la base de datos de su computadora en este preciso momento, el único problema es que después la base de datos al igual que su memoria debería ser borrada para no alterar el curso de la historia, y mientras Bruce Wayne observaba sorprendido como se ampliaba la base de datos de su computadora lo único que podía decir en ese momento fue: "¡¡¡Esto no puede ser!!!"

Y en el Asilo Arkham el psiquiatra Prof. Hugo Strange le dice a la Dr. Harleen Quinzel que sus análisis con respecto a la psicología del Joker eran simplemente admirables, ninguno de sus alumnos había logrado un informe tan completo sobre un personaje tan complejo y enigmático como el Joker, pero aunque tuviera mucho conocimiento de la psicología del Joker, no podía dejarla sola en compañía de ese sujeto, ya que siempre tenía un as debajo de la manga, por eso hasta nuevo aviso seguiría visitándolo en compañía de guardaespaldas hasta que tuviera la seguridad que se encontraba completamente sola en compañía de ese sujeto, y ahora podía retirarse a su consulta ya que tenía una reunión con Bruce Wayne, unos cirujanos y el comisionado de policía de James Gordon, a lo que la Dr. Harleen Quinzel le dice al Dr. Hugo Strange que le agradecía todo su conocimiento, ya que estaba segura que algún día atraparía a Batman

Y mientras el Dr. Sean McNamara y su compañero Christian Troy observaban a través de un espejo a su paciente justo se aparece Bruce Wayne quien les pregunta que opinaban del paciente, a lo que el Dr. Sean McNamara le dice a Bruce Wayne que resultaba un caso complicado, ya que el paciente tenía el 80% de su rostro quemado o consistía mayormente en tejido muerto, al menos en la parte izquierda, y reemplazarlo por completo tal vez sería un riesgo, y hasta cirugía podría ser riesgoso ya que podría mucho más deformado de lo que se encontraba actualmente, y un procedimiento como ese mínimo podría tomar un año, si es que no resultaba fallido el procedimiento, sin contar tampoco los problemas que pudieran tener en la cirugía, pero ellos no realizaban ese tipo de procedimientos sin consultarlo primero con el paciente, pero por lo que podían ver a través del espejo el paciente no se encontraba dispuesto a realizarse ninguno de esos procedimientos, a menos que fuera sometido a una dosis de tranquilizantes sin correr el riesgo de ser ahorcados por el paciente, a lo que Bruce Wayne le pregunta al Dr. Sean McNamara si eso significaba que haría el procedimiento, pero igual quería saber que opinaba su colega, a lo que el Dr. Christian Troy le dice a Bruce Wayne que opinaba lo mismo que su amigo de toda la vida, además no le realizaría una cirugía plástica a un sujeto con desorden mental tan peligroso, sin contar tampoco el tejido nervioso que debió haber muerto después de la quemadura en el rostro, a lo que Bruce Wayne saca su billetera y les dice al Dr. Sean McNamara y al Dr. Christian Troy que ni siquiera lo harían por un par más de millones del que les había ofrecido, a lo que el Dr. Christian Troy le dice a Bruce Wayne que no iban a aceptar su dinero, y mucho menos por un caso como ese, así que podía guardarse todos billetes en su billetera porque ninguno de ellos iba a realizarle una cirugía a ese psicópata sin una orden del psiquiatra, a lo que el Dr. Hugo Strange le pide disculpas a Bruce Wayne y a los cirujanos el Dr. Sean McNamara y el Dr. Christian Troy y les dice que se había demorado porque estaba leyendo los exámenes de uno de sus nuevos especialistas, a lo que Bruce Wayne le dice al Dr. Hugo Strange que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, solo necesitaba saber si Harvey Dent se encontraba disponible como para someterse a una cirugía, a lo que justo se pasa la Dr. Harleen Quinzel quien voltea su rostro y le guiñe un ojo al multimillonario Bruce Wayne, a lo que el Dr. Christian Troy le dice a Bruce Wayne que nunca se detenía, ni siquiera cuando ayudaba a los demás, tal vez debería considerar en involucrarse con esa rubia en vez de salir con modelos y bailarinas del ballet ruso, a lo que Bruce Wayne le dice al Dr. Christian Troy que ese no era su tipo de mujeres, a lo que Bruce Wayne le pregunta al Dr. Hugo Strange que opinaba sobre realizarle una cirugía plástica a Harvey Dent que lo ayudara a recuperar no solo su rostro, sino también su vieja imagen, a lo que el Dr. Hugo Strange le dice a Bruce Wayne mientras leía unos papeles que no lo encontraba de momento listo para semejante procedimiento, ya que había hablado con el Dr. Sean McNamara y el Dr. Christian Troy sobre lo que estaba proponiendo, y no lo encontraba una buena idea, ya que la personalidad múltiple de Harvey Dent se había incrementado con la quemadura de la parte izquierda de su rostro, al punto que se llamaba así mismo como Two-Face, a tal grado que varios enfermeros habían muerto mientras intentaban controlarlo, pero lo más importante es que usaba una moneda de dos caras para tomar todas sus decisiones, pero tal vez lo mejor sería que Harvey Dent siguiera muerto ya que si abandonaba el asilo lo más probable es que muriera mucha gente

Y en el Asilo Arkham el enigmático Two-Face seguía amarrado en una cama cuando se aparece Batman quien le dice que se arrepentía de todo lo que le había pasado, nunca había sido su intención que hubiera terminado de esa manera, pero si había algo en que pudiera ayudarlo, solo tenía que pedírselo, a lo que Two-Face le dice a Batman que si de verdad quería ayudarlo, solo tenía que ayudarlo a escapar para hacerle pagar al comisionado James Gordon por todo lo que estaba sufriendo, en especial por la muerte de Rachel Dawes, ya que lo haría sufrir de la misma manera en que sufrió después de su muerte, a lo que Batman le dice a Two-Face que podía ayudarlo, pero no se refería de esa forma, solo esperaba que tuviera una buena noche al igual que el resto de los internos del asilo

Y en la celda de máxima seguridad el enigmático Joker le dice a Batman que se sentía tan abandonado ya que nunca lo visitaba y solo visitaba a su viejo amigo Harvey Dent que la única alternativa que le iba quedando era escaparse para pasar un rato divertido, a lo que Batman le dice al Joker que por nada del mundo iba a permitir que se escapara de su prisión que es donde debía permanecer, y sus visitas con Harvey Dent solo eran porque le preocupaba su condición, a lo que el Joker le dice a Batman que aún así no podía negar que se divertía con su persona, porque los dos se complementaban como en el círculo de vida, y sino fuera tan divertido, hace mucho tiempo que lo habría eliminado, a lo que la Dr. Harleen Quinzel golpea a Batman en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente y liberando al Joker a quien le dice que se había acabado el horario de visitas, y que ahora empezaba el recreo, a lo que el Joker le dice a la Dr. Harleen Quinzel que no sabía que su psiquiatra tambien era una demente, ojalá su enfermera fuera ese tipo de mujer, a lo que la Dr. Harleen Quinzel le dice al Joker que había dejado a Batman inconciente para su persona, y si ahora deseaba, lo podía matar cuando quisiera, a lo que el Joker le dice a la Dr. Harleen Quinzel que no planeaba matarlo, porque o sino con quien se divertiría si tenía a su Némesis muerto, pero tenía una mejor idea para divertirse, liberar a todos los internos del Asilo Arkham para formar un ejército y someter a toda la ciudad Gotham a un caos del que nadie pudiera salvarla nunca, a lo que la Dr. Harleen Quinzel le dice a su amado Mr. Jay que por eso se había enamorado de su persona en un principio, pero quería saber que hacían con Harvey Dent, a lo que el Joker le dice a la Dr. Harleen Quinzel que Harvey Dent hace mucho tiempo que había muerto, ahora solo existía Two-Face, y no se iba a perder la oportunidad de tener un aliado tan influyente a su lado, y mientras liberaban a los internos del Asilo Arkham, que mejor para hacerlo más interesante que incendiar todo el asilo con Batman en su interior

Y mientras los internos del Asilo Arkham escapaban el enigmático Joker les dice a los internos que sabía que todos deseaban venganza contra Batman, pero porque no aprovechan si libertad trayendo el caos a la ciudad que los había rechazado liderados por su amistoso amigo Harvey Two-Face, y así todos verían que se aplica finalmente el eslogan: "Yo creo en Harvey Dent"

Y para que nadie siguiera sufriendo por la existencia del murciélago, el asilo iba a ser incendiado para evitar cualquier accidente

Y en la Baticueva la enigmática Huntress le preguntaba a Alfred Pennyword en donde se encontraba Bruce Wayne, porque no lo encontraba por ninguna parte de la mansión, a lo que Alfred Pennyword le dice a Huntress que lo más probable es que su amo Bruce Wayne haya salido a su habitual casería nocturna o probablemente haya ido al Asilo Arkham a hacerle una visita a su viejo amigo Harvey Dent, como sea nunca le avisaba cuando salía

A lo que The Oracle les dice a Huntress y Dinah Lance que debían reunirse las dos en el Asilo Arkham para encontrar a Batman ya que desde su computadora estaba rastreando una fuerte señal de calor proveniente desde el asilo, al igual que una fuga masiva de los internos liderada por el Joker y Harvey Two-Face, y debían detenerlos lo más rápido posible antes que los asesinos destruyeran a todo Gotham, a lo que Dinah Lance le dice a Huntress y The Oracle que ella se iba a comunicar con el comisionado James Gordon para organizar la captura de los fugitivos del asilo, mientras Huntress iba en motocicleta a rescatar a su padre de las llamas del asilo

A lo que Huntress les dice a Dinah Lance y The Oracle que al fin había funcionado el entrenamiento de Dinah Lance, solo esperaban que pudiera capturar a todos los internos con la ayuda de un departamento de policía completamente corrupto

A lo que The Oracle les dice a Huntress y Dinah Lance que no había otra alternativa, la única de capturar a los fugitivos era siguiendo el plan de Dinah Lance, pero por si acaso le pedía a Huntress que fuera a las oficinas de Lucius Fox por un poco de armamento extra en caso de emergencia

Y mientras Huntress salía en su motocicleta en dirección al Asilo Arkham, la joven Dinah Lance se comunicaba mediante su teléfono con el comisionado James Gordon a quien le decía que había una fuga masiva desde el Asilo Arkham y necesitaba de toda la ayuda de la policía y los SWAT para detenerlos antes que fuera demasiado tarde, a lo que el comisionado James Gordon le dice a Dinah Lance que era la segunda vez que se realizaba una fuga masiva desde el asilo, pero iba a ser todo lo que pudiera para ayudarla a capturar a los delincuentes

Y mientras Lucius Fox leía unos documentos en su oficina justo se aparece Huntress quien le dice que necesitaba armamento, mucho armamento y rápido, ojalá no fuera demasiado tarde para hacerle esa pedido

Y mientras todos los psicópatas y violadores se dirigían en dirección hasta Gotham causando muerte y destrucción, justo al otro lado se aparece el comisionado James Gordon en compañía de Dinah Lance a quien le dice que esperaba fueran suficientes como para detenerlos, porque si atravesaban el puente, no habría Gotham que salvar para mañana

A lo que el Joker le dice a su ejército de psicópatas que ellos eran mayoría, lo único que tenían que hacer era derrotar al ejército que tenían en frente, solo esperaba que fueran psicópatas y asesinos profesionales como indicaban sus fichas médicas, así que solo quería ver sangre en este momento, a lo que Harvey Two-Face le dice al Joker que no había tiempo para creerse líder, solo había que traer caos a la podrida ciudad de Gotham y todo se resolvería aquí y ahora

A lo que todo el ejército de psicópatas liderado por Harvey Two-Face se dirigía a atacar al ejército de SWAT liderado por el comisionado James Gordon y Dinah Lance cuando desde el cielo cae una red desde un misterioso avión negro manejado por Huntress cuando desde atrás de los delincuentes sale la Batpod manejada por Batman quien se llevaba la red en donde habían sido capturados todos los delincuentes

Y escondidos en un callejón, el Joker le dice a la Dr. Harleen Quinzel que todos esos murciélagos habían arruinado sus planes de destruir Gotham, y ahora que se encontraba completamente solo, no sabía que hacer, a lo que la Dr. Harleen Quinzel le dice al Joker que mientras la tuviera a ella, nunca estaría, así que podía pedirle lo que quisiera, a lo que el Joker le dice a la Dr. Harleen Quinzel que entonces le pedía que volara con su bazooka a todos los murciélagos y policías metiches mientras se dedicaba a buscar un medio para que los dos pudieran escapar

Y mientras la Dr. Harleen Quinzel disparaba su bazooka a todos los presentes, el Joker escapaba sigilosamente cuando es emboscado por Batman quien le dice que no iba a permitir que se volviera a escapar, a lo que el Joker le dice a Batman que la idea de quemar el asilo solo era una broma, nunca se imaginó que fuera a escapar con vida, pero si quería podía matarlo, a lo que Batman le dice al Joker que no es un asesino, y lo devolverá al asilo del que escapó al igual que Harvey Dent

Y mientras la Dr. Harleen Quinzel disparaba como loca con su bazooka justo es emboscada por Huntress y Dinah Lance quienes le dicen que quedaba detenida por asesinato y por casi destruir a toda Gotham

Y después en la Baticueva la enigmática Huntress y Dinah Lance le decían a Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyword y Lucius Fox que su misión en esta dimensión ya había terminado, ahora lo único que quedaba era borrarles la memoria para que la historia siguiera su curso, pero sin embargo se sentía muy orgullosa de haber trabajado con todos ellos

A lo que después desde las sombras de la Baticueva se aparece un adolescente llamado Terry McGinnis quien les dice a Bruce Wayne, Lucius Fox, Alfred Pennyword, Huntress y Dinah Lance que no creía que eso fuera necesario de momento, ya que tenía que hablarles de un sujeto llamado Dark Khan

**THE END**


End file.
